First Order
The Galactic Empire Fan Club, also known as the First Order, was a group of leftover Imperials and emos organized by Snoke into a an anti-Republic terrorist organization. They want to be the Galactic Empire in every way but name, except better. Also they are known to be prejudiced against clones. They kidnap children from various worlds and train and brainwash them into the soilders of the First Order. The first order took great pride in slaughtering villages of innocent people and blowing up planets because that is what evil organizations do. They used their super weapon Starkiller Base to destroy the New Republic throwing the Galaxy into another Empire VS Rebels scenario. Despite this, A small team of Resistance pilots blew the base up, so they moved to Snoke's flagship, The Supremacy, but then that got cut in half, as did Snoke, so altought the bad guys PWNed the Resistance, they had no base, no boss, and no reputation. Disney Canon They formed in the shadows after the end of the galactic civil war. The New Republic dismissed these First Order politicians in the senate as not being a threat and accused Leia of warmongering when she wanted to investigate the organisation. This caused Leia to leave the senate and form a paramilitary force, the Resistance. This began the Cold War. The Cold War ended when the first order PWNed the New Republic with their Death Star 3, Starkiller Base. The Resistance got pissed that the New Republic was destroyed and sent a team of X-wings led by Poe Dameron to blow the place up. Kylo killed Han Solo, but Poe fired some laser and Starkiller Base went KABOOM. They recovered very quickly and their forgettable Capatain blew up the Reistance base, before his ship was blown up by guess who? God dam Poe! These fanboys must really hate that pilot at this point. Making a long story short, he killed Moden Canady and the resistance escaped. Snoke they slammed Hux into the floor. Hux got mad that he took the blame instead of the other ginger officer, who was dead. The First Order started chasing the Resistance's small fleet at a snails pace with the flagship of the Supreme Leader, The Supremacy and its massive support fleet. In the meantime, Kylo got mad and cut Snokey in half, and then the first order destroyed most the resistance fleet, before Holdo wnet into lightspeed into the fleet, so the resistance fled again. They then escaped the battle of Crait, leaving new Leader Ren mad. Member list Snoke Kylo Ren General Hux Phasma Datoo Rondinion Unamo Elite Praetorian Gaurd Seventh Gaurd FN-2199 Moden Canady First Order Stormtroopers First Order TIE Pilots First Order Stormtrooper Executioner Machines and Ships TIE Fighters Starkiller Base ( destroyed ) First Order Star Destroyers First Order Transport Ships Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle The Finalizer First Order Siege Dreadnought Fulminatrix The Supremacy TIE Silencer First Order AT-AT First Order AT-MTq Gallery IMG 7028.PNG IMG 7021.PNG IMG 7320.JPG IMG 7321.JPG IMG 7310.JPG IMG 7309.JPG IMG 7311.PNG IMG 7312.JPG IMG 7315.JPG IMG 7322.PNG IMG 7313.JPG IMG 7314.JPG IMG 7316.JPG IMG 7317.JPG IMG 7318.PNG IMG 7323.JPG Category:Evil organizations Category:Ridiculous organizations Category:Ridiculous governments Category:Bad guys Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Evil Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:First Order Category:Rip-Off Category:Disney Category:Disney Star Wars